Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 was the first series of Robot Wars Extreme - a series of special episodes of the television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast from 2001 until 2002 on BBC2. The series was hosted by Craig Charles and Julia Reed with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format The series consisted of 18 separate competitions and one-off battles, spread over several episodes. Every episode featured five separate battles, usually a mix of the various competitions and battles which were running throughout the series. The exceptions were the two Annihilator shows and the Forces Special, which were episodes devoted to single competitions. The series also featured the UK broadcast of The Second World Championship. Major Competitions All-Stars The All-Stars tournament featured "the best of the best", as was described frequently in the show. It was a single knock-out competition between robots that had been finalists or semi-finalists in UK or World Championships. Robots Featured: Behemoth, Chaos 2, Diotoir, Dominator 2, Firestorm 3, Gemini, Hypno-Disc, Panic Attack, Pussycat, Razer, Stinger, 3 Stegs to Heaven, Tornado, Wheely Big Cheese, Wild Thing, X-Terminator Round 1 *Chaos 2 vs X-Terminator: Chaos 2 won *Diotoir vs Wheely Big Cheese: Wheely Big Cheese won *Panic Attack vs Firestorm 3: Firestorm 3 won *Hypno-Disc vs Behemoth: Behemoth won *Wild Thing vs Dominator 2: Wild Thing won *Tornado vs 3 Stegs to Heaven: Tornado won *Razer vs Gemini: Razer won *Pussycat vs Stinger: Pussycat won Quarter Finals *Chaos 2 vs Wheely Big Cheese: Chaos 2 won *Firestorm 3 vs Wild Thing: Firestorm 3 won *Razer vs Behemoth: Razer won *Pussycat vs Tornado: Tornado won Semi-Finals *Razer vs Firestorm 3: Razer won *Chaos 2 vs Tornado: Tornado won Grand Final *Razer vs Tornado: Razer won Tag Team Terror In this tournament, first seen in the Fourth Wars, robots were paired up into teams to fight each other. Only one robot from each team was allowed in the arena at a time and the teams could switch robots by 'tagging' them. Robot Teams Competing: King B Powerworks & 101, Diotoir & Mega Morg, Comengetorix & Spawn Again, Major Tom & Bigger Brother, Cerberus & Thermidor 2, S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Sumpthing, Napalm 2 & Sir Chromalot, The Steel Avenger & Suicidal Tendencies :Note: Bigger Brother was originally paired up with Plunderbird 5. Major Tom was bought in as a reserve after Plunderbird 5 locked into forward drive upon being activated in the arena entry zone. Round 1 *King B Powerworks & 101 vs Diotoir & Mega Morg: Diotoir & Mega Morg won *Comengetorix & Spawn Again vs Major Tom & Bigger Brother: Comengetorix & Spawn Again won *Cerberus & Thermidor 2 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Sumpthing: Cerberus & Thermidor 2 won *Napalm 2 & Sir Chromalot vs The Steel Avenger & Suicidal Tendencies: The Steel Avenger & Suicidal Tendencies won :Note: After the first round, Mega Morg broke down and couldn't continue, so Pussycat was brought in as Diotoir's substitute team-mate. Semi-Finals *Cerberus & Thermidor 2 vs The Steel Avenger & Suicidal Tendencies: The Steel Avenger & Suicidal Tendencies won *Diotoir & Pussycat vs Comengetorix & Spawn Again: Diotoir & Pussycat won Grand Final *Diotoir & Pussycat vs The Steel Avenger & Suicidal Tendencies: Diotoir & Pussycat won Mayhems & Annihilators Mayhems In the Mayhem, three robots fought against one another, with the winners qualifying for an annihilator. The annihilator featured six robots in the arena, with one robot being eliminated in each round until only one was left standing. There were two annihilators in total, and 12 mayhem qualifiers, 6 for each annihilator. Robots Competing *First Half: Aggrobot 3, Arnold A. Terminegger, Behemoth, Cataclysmic Variabot, Fluffy, Hypno-Disc, Killertron, Ming 3, Panzer Wraith, Pussycat, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Splinter, Stinger, Sumpthing, Thermidor 2, Wheely Big Cheese, Wild Thing, X-Terminator. *Second Half: Atomic 2, Bulldog Breed 3, Comengetorix, Diotoir, Disc-O-Inferno, Fighting Torque, Gemini, Judge Shred 2½, King B Powerworks, Mousetrap, Napalm 2, Panic Attack, Shear Khan, Spirit of Knightmare, The Steel Avenger, The Spider, Tornado, Velocirippa. Mayhems *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Pussycat vs Sumpthing: Pussycat won *Wheely Big Cheese vs Ming 3 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won *Arnold A. Terminegger vs Fluffy vs Wild Thing: Arnold A. Terminegger won *Splinter vs Killertron vs Aggrobot 3: Splinter won *Behemoth vs Stinger vs Thermidor 2: Thermidor 2 won *X-Terminator vs Panzer Wraith vs Cataclysmic Variabot: X-Terminator won *Atomic 2 vs Fighting Torque vs Mousetrap: Atomic 2 won *Panic Attack vs Diotoir vs Shear Khan: Panic Attack won *King B Powerworks vs The Steel Avenger vs Tornado: The Steel Avenger won *Napalm 2 vs The Spider vs Gemini: Napalm 2 won *Bulldog Breed 3 vs Spirit of Knightmare vs Judge Shred 2½: Bulldog Breed 3 won *Velocirippa vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Comengetorix: Disc-O-Inferno won Note: After winning their mayhems, Atomic 2 and Bulldog Breed 3 were forced to drop out after taking severe damage from Hypno-Disc in another battle. Fighting Torque and Spirit of Knightmare took their respective places. Annihilator 1 Robots Competing: Arnold A. Terminegger, Thermidor 2, Pussycat, Splinter, X-Terminator, Hypno-Disc. *Sixth: Thermidor 2 *Fifth: X-Terminator *Fourth: Hypno-Disc *Third: Splinter *Runner-Up: Arnold A. Terminegger *Winner: Pussycat Annihilator 2 Robots Competing: Panic Attack, Spirit of Knightmare, Fighting Torque, Napalm 2, The Steel Avenger, Disc-O-Inferno *Sixth: Fighting Torque *Fifth: Napalm 2 :Note: Napalm 2 withdrew from the competition as it was not fully mobile and had suffered serious damage from Round 1. *Fourth: The Steel Avenger *Third: Panic Attack :Note: Panic Attack had suffered terrible damage and the team were unable to fix it even within a "filler" battle, so it was forced to withdraw. *Runner-Up: Spirit of Knightmare *Winner: Disc-O-Inferno Minor Competitions Challenge Belt In this competition, Behemoth was given a special "belt". Any robot could fight them for the belt, and whoever won would keep it. In order to win the belt outright, three challenges had to be won. *'Holder': Behemoth *'Challengers (in order of challenge)': The Steel Avenger, Stinger, Tornado, Comengetorix, Wild Thing, Chaos 2, Pussycat Challenges *Behemoth vs The Steel Avenger: Behemoth won *Behemoth vs Stinger: Behemoth won *Behemoth vs Tornado: Tornado won *Tornado vs Comengetorix: Tornado won *Tornado vs Wild Thing: Tornado won *Tornado vs Chaos 2: Tornado won *Tornado vs Pussycat: Tornado won Wild Card Warriors In this series of battles, five new robots were given a taster of life in the war zone by fighting a one-on-one battle against an experienced robot. Robots Competing *Veterans: Stinger, Behemoth, King B Powerworks, Dominator 2, Panic Attack *Newcomers: Ajjay, The Spider, Draven, The Executioner, Axe Awe Battles *Stinger vs Ajjay: Stinger won *Behemoth vs The Spider: Behemoth won *King B Powerworks vs Draven: King B Powerworks won *Dominator 2 vs The Executioner: Dominator 2 won *Panic Attack vs Axe Awe: Panic Attack won Vengeance This series of battles featured two robots who had a score to settle fighting each other. Robots Featured: 101, Bigger Brother, Comengetorix, Diotoir, Firestorm 3, King B Powerworks, Mega Morg, Ming 3, Napalm 2, Panic Attack, Plunderbird 5, Pussycat, Razer, Sir Chromalot, Stinger, Thermidor 2, Tornado, X-Terminator Battles *Stinger vs Tornado: Tornado won *Panic Attack vs X-Terminator: Panic Attack won *Razer vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Diotoir vs Firestorm 3: Firestorm 3 won *Plunderbird 5 vs Sir Chromalot: Sir Chromalot won *King B Powerworks vs 101: 101 won *Ming 3 vs Mega Morg: Ming 3 won *Plunderbird 5 vs Mega Morg: Plunderbird 5 won *Bigger Brother vs Comengetorix: Bigger Brother won *Thermidor 2 vs Napalm 2: Thermidor 2 won Single Battle Events Flipper Frenzy This battle featured all the robots with the best flippers in the arena together. Wheely Big Cheese vs Thermidor 2 vs Bigger Brother vs Chaos 2 Winner: Thermidor 2 German Melee This battle pitted various German robots against each other. Flensburger Power vs Nasty Warrior vs Ansgar vs Golem Winner: Ansgar UK vs Germany In this battle, a robot from the UK took on a competitor from Germany. Nasty Warrior (Germany) vs Hypno-Disc (UK) Winner: Nasty Warrior International Inferno This battle featured robots from across the globe battling each other in the arena. Flensburger Power (Germany) vs Manta (USA) vs Maximill (The Netherlands) vs Panic Attack (UK) Winner: Panic Attack International Mayhem In this battle, robots from Belgium and the Netherlands teamed up to take on the reigning UK champion. Chaos 2 (UK) vs Alien Destructor (The Netherlands) & Philliper (Belgium) Winner: Chaos 2 Antweight This battle featured antweight robots (no more than 150g) battling each other in a specially built miniature arena. Pants vs Little Nipper vs Anty B vs Combat Ant vs Legion vs Razzler vs Anto Winner: Combat Ant Featherweight This battle featured featherweight robots (no more than 12kg) battling in the main arena. RC Warrior vs Beef-Cake Winner: Beef-Cake Middleweight This battle featured middleweight robots (no more than 54kg) battling in the main arena. Typhoon vs Zap vs Hard Cheese vs Mammoth vs Genesis vs Doom Winner: Typhoon House Robot Rebellion This battle gave contestant robots the chance to take on the house robots. Plunderbird 5, Stinger & Scorpion vs Dead Metal, Shunt & Matilda Winner: Stinger (by surviving to the end of the battle) Armed Forces Melee In this battle, robots from the army, navy and RAF battled each other in the arena. Anvil (RAF) vs Mega-Hurts (Navy) vs Rhino (Army) Winner: Anvil Special Episodes Forces Special In this special episode, robots from the forces were given their own show. Robots from the army, navy and RAF were joined by robots from the police, submarine service and fire service. Robots Competing: Anvil (RAF), Shockwave (Police), Sub-Version (Submarine Service), Mega-Hurts (Navy), Rhino (Army), Oblark (Fire Service) Round 1 *Anvil vs Shockwave vs Sub-Version: Shockwave eliminated *Mega-Hurts vs Oblark vs Rhino: Rhino eliminated Semi-Finals *Anvil vs Oblark: Anvil won *Mega-Hurts vs Sub-Version: Mega-Hurts won Final *Anvil vs Mega-Hurts: Anvil won The Second World Championship At the end of the series, a special episode was shown featuring the UK broadcast of the Second World Championship. The championship featured 16 robots from around the world competing to become the second world champion. Robots Competing: Chaos 2 (UK), Manta (USA), Ansgar (Germany), Mastiff (Italy), Firestorm 3 (UK), Drillzilla (USA), NEAT Machine (The Netherlands), Whirlpool 70 (Sweden), Razer (UK), The Revolutionist (USA), Diotoir (Republic of Ireland), Flensburger Power (Germany), Tornado (UK), Panzer Mk 2 (USA), Philliper (Belgium), Yeborobo (South Africa). Heats *Chaos 2 (UK) vs Manta (USA) vs Mastiff (ITA) vs Ansgar (GER): Manta won *Whirlpool 70 (SWE) vs Drillzilla (USA) vs NEAT Machine (NED) vs Firestorm 3 (UK): Drillzilla won *Diotoir (IRE) vs Flensburger Power (GER) vs Razer (UK) vs The Revolutionist (USA): Razer won *Panzer Mk 2 (USA) vs Tornado (UK) vs Philliper (BEL) vs Yeborobo (RSA): Tornado won Semi-Finals *Drillzilla (USA) vs Manta (USA): Drillzilla won *Razer (UK) vs Tornado (UK): Razer won Final *Drillzilla (USA) vs Razer (UK): Razer won Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1